The Secret
by wattsuptietjens
Summary: Niff. Short story. Drabble. One Shot. Jeff has a secret that he doesn't know how his best friend, Nick will take.


"Good rehearsal guys!" Blaine's voice sounded throughout the Warblers' ears, "We'll continue practice in about 15 minutes!"

Blaine clasped his hands and pulled out his cell phone. He was probably going to call Kurt again, like he always did whenever he had the chance. Most of the Warblerspulled out their phones as well, some continued working on their homework from the break before, and some others chatted amongst the other Warblers who were available to hold conversation.

Nick Duval walked over to a sitting Jeff Sterling and nudged him at his side, "Nice work today, Jeff!"

Jeff smiled softly and replied with a meek, "Thanks," before removing his fringe away from his face, "You too."

Nick chuckled at Jeff's response, "Something wrong?"

Jeff's eyes got wide as he shook his head quickly.

"You're just being more quiet than usual, Jeff," Nick put his hand on Jeff's knee. Jeff gasped and looked to his knee then back to Nick quickly. He bit his lip from saying anything harsh or worse, stupid. He had so much feeling for Nick, but the other boy was absolutely clueless when picking up the signs Jeff laid out for him.

Nick patted Jeff's knee before his hand in his own lap. He looked about before returning to conversation, "Did you see what Quinn was wearing today? I swear, her dresses just get prettier and prettier everyday I see her."

Jeff nodded as he continued to stare at Nick and most importantly, his smile. Jeff noticed everything about Nick as he continued to talk about all the girls at William McKinley High, his eyes, smile, dimples, soft hair bounces. He wanted Nick to talk about how much he liked... well, him. He shook his head away from his dreamworld.

"Jeff, did you hear me?" Nick now held his shoulder.

"Uh," Jeff smiled, "Yeah, just... thinking," he straightened his tie and blazer. As he was paying more attention to his clothing, he thought about telling Nick his true feelings. For a year now, he only cared about him and only wanted to be around him. However, no one actually knew that he was gay. Sure there were hints here and there, but no one actually pointed it out.

His thoughts were cut short when Blaine called out to start practice again. Jeff decided that he was going to tell Nick his true feelings, no matter what...

* * *

><p>"Are we done yet?" Sebastian called out to Nick, who just finished his solo of Uptown Girl.<p>

"Yes," Nick sighed.

The Warblers returned to the normal, calling, talking and packing to go home or to the local coffee shop at least. Jeff racked his knuckles as he went to gather his school matrials, casually looking over at Nick, who was currently chatting with Trent and David. He looks so handsome when he smiles... Jeff smiled himself.

After slinging his bag over his shoulder, he approached the other boy, "Hey, Nick," he spoke up. Trent and David looked over their shoulders and said their goodbyes to both boys. Jeff adjusted his strap, "I was wondering if I could talk to you..." he choked out, "privately."

"Yeah, sure," Nick patted his shoulder again as they stepped out into the Main Hall near the entrance doors, "You doing alright?"

Jeff caught glimpse of Nicks eyes again and smiled, "I just... need to get... something off my chest."

Nick stopped in his tracks. He knew that when his best friend said something along the lines of 'getting something off his chest,' that it meant something serious to Jeff. He paid full attention and he stared straight into Jeff's eyes, "Yes?"

"You, you know how we've been best friends for a couple of years now?" Jeff started.

Nick nodded in response.

"Well, I have some things I need to say... now," Jeff looked around to make sure the other boys were still in the Common Room, "I... I..." Jeff struggled.

"Jeff! Jeff!" Nick smiled, "You can tell me anything!"

"I know," Jeff droned, "I just don't want to loose you," Nick smirked and raised a brow as Jeff continued talking, "I'm... gay," he confessed.

Jeff felt a whole weight lift off his shoulders. He did it, but now for the second part.

Nick stared at Jeff blankly for a few seconds before smiling again, "Is that what's been bothering you? Jeff you know you're still my best friend no matter what!"

Jeff smiled again, teeth baring, until he realized he still had the second part to go through, "Well..."

"Something else?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Jeff scratched his head and rocked back and forth on his heels as he looked at Nick again, "Umm, I love you," he blurted without thought. After realizing what he just said, he made a dash and ran through the entrance doors.

"Jeff! Jeff!" Nick called after him and he ran as well.

Jeff had to get home before Nick caught up, but knowing all too well that Nick was on the Dalton Academy Soccer Team, Nick was going to outrun him. Nick caught up and stopped him on the sidewalk. Jeff couldn't even look at Nick, let alone look in his general direction.

"Jeff," Nick said in a soothing tone, "Everything's going to be fine."

"No!" Jeff began squirming, "No it's not! You don't like me that way and only see me as your friend. If that anymore."

"Who said that?" Nick smiled and held Jeff's chin in his fingertips, slowly turning the boys head, "No one ever said that."

"What?" Jeff was confused, holding in his jumpy breath and tears.

"How about we work something out?" Nick let his hand fall down to Jeff's hand and clasped it within his own, "I have an idea. Let's go out for an after school snack. We can talk about this?"

Jeff breathed out and his breath hitched a bit more, "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Well, you did," Nick pointed out the facts, "And it's okay. You know, if you didn't like talking about the McKinley girls, you could've just told me! You're my best friend!" Jeff smiled as Nick continued, "You always will be my best friend, no matter what!" Nick squeezed Jeff's hand, "Now, let's get some grub! I'm hungry!"

Jeff and Nick walked hand in hand to the local diner, where they talked about Jeff's true feelings for Nick and Nick's understanding for said feelings. Shortly after the snack, while walking home, Jeff realized that they were still hand in hand. In fact, they never left their hands apart during the whole meal and trip.

When the boys got to Jeff's home first, by Nick's request, they stopped on the front porch. This time, Nick looked like he had something he needed to say.

"What's wrong?" Jeff said softly.

"I.. I just..." Nick stumbled.

"Remember," Jeff rubbed his thumb over Nick's thumb, "we're best friends. You can tell me anything."

Nick smiled up at Jeff. Then quickly, without warning, he kissed Jeff and ran off towards his own house, "See you at school tomorrow!"

Jeff smiled and shook his head as he watched Nick run towards his house, "See you too," he said to himself before entering his house. He felt a strange yet nice sensation that everything was going to be just fine in the end.


End file.
